For You I Will
by InuyashasChic612
Summary: Inuyasha and the gang finally defeat Naraku. Will Inuyasha and Kagome finally reveal their feelings? Oneshot


**One-Shot**

I love listenin to music and this just popped in my head just now. I no I'm crazy x.x Hope ya'll like it!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha or the song.

**For You I Will**

**Song by:** Monica

**Song name:** For You I Will

"Kagome! Watch out!"

She didn't have enough time to turn around as one of Narakus vines wrapped around her and lifted her up in the air. Struggling to breathe and get free at the same time, she watched as Inuyasha quickly cut away Narakus extentions, setting her free.

He caught her before she hit the ground and set her down gently next to a tree. It was most likely their last battle with Naraku and she had lost track of how long they had been fighting. Sango and Miroku were on the other side fighting off the demons that guarded Naraku. Shippo was hopefully hiding somewhere. She didn't want him to get involved.

**_When you're feeling lost in the night_**

**_When you feel your world just ain't right_**

**_Call on me I will be waiting_**

**_Count on me I will be there_**

"Are you alright?" He asked her.

She nodded and sat up straighter gripping her bow and arrows in her hand. "I'm fine."

Inuyasha stared at her a few more moments before he went back to the battle. A deep crimson red flashed through his eyes for a split second and he gripped Tetsuiga tighter. "Basterd! You should've never gotten near Kagome!"

Watching him get ready to use his ultimate attack she stood up and nocked back an arrow.

_**Anytime the times get too tough**_

_**Anytime your best ain't enough**_

_**I'll be the one to make it better**_

_**I'll be there to protect you**_

_**See you through**_

_**I'll be there and there is nothing I won't do**_

"I swore I would protect her. And I'm not about to break that promise. Die!" Running as fast as he could he brought Tetsuiga over his head.

Kagome forced all her energy into her arrow and saw it glowed a bright blue.

"Diamond Spear Blast!"

"Die Naraku!"

The bright lights of both the combined attacks glowed brightly in the dark night as they twisted around eachother. They watched as it zoomed across the air headed right for it's target.

Seconds later a loud scream pierced the night as the bright lights of Inuyasha and Kagomes attack exploded trapping Naraku. Wind blew every which direction and Inuyasha jumped on top of Kagome to protect her from the debris.

_**I will cross the ocean for you**_

_**I will go and bring you the moon**_

_**Iwill be your hero, your strength**_

_**Anything you need**_

Finally the wind stopped and carefully Inuyasha got off Kagome and helped her stand up. He brushed some dirt off his hair and clothes and looked around.

The effect of the Diamond Spear Blast made a hole in the ground and everything around them was blown away. There were no traces of Naraku or demons left. None at all. He didn't believe it at first.

"Is he...gone?" Kagome whispered low as if afraid if she said something wrong he would pop out of nowhere.

"I don't know."

"Kagome!"

Said girl turned around and smiled nervously at Sango and Miroku. "Hey. What happen to the demons?"

Sango shrugged. Three years both girls were eighteen and matured a little. It was finally all done. Even though Kohaku couldn't make it Sango didn't dwell too much over it. She missed him still and was very upset when he died. It had been a few weeks ago when Naraku took the jewel shard out of him and left him.

"They disappeared. Is he gone? Is it over?" She asked.

Miroku who was standing next to her unwrapped his covered hand with the wind tunnel on it and froze. Everyone looked at him when he gasped and noticed it was gone. Mirokus wind tunnel was gone!

"So...he's really gone?" Kagome asked again. She turned to Inuyasha and saw him staring off into space. "Inuyasha?"

**_I will be the sun in your sky_**

**_I will light your way for all time_**

**_I promise you_**

**_For you I will_**

He turned to look at her and she could've sworn she saw something in his eyes for a second. Something like...passion? desire? love? Turning away she willed her blush to go away and hoped no one noticed even though it was dark out.

"You're not hurt are you?" He asked and watched Sango and Miroku walk away together. _'Alright. The battles done. Naraku's gone. Now tell her. It's time Inuyasha.'_ His youkai voice said in his head.

He growled low in his throat. _'Shut up would you? I'll tell her when I'm ready'  
_  
_'You said so yourself you'd tell her once Naraku was defeated. Well...he doesn't look alive to me'_

Inuyasha sighed and rubbed his temples. _'I ain't ready to tell her yet'_

_'Why? 'Cuz you're afriad of being rejected? Come on man! You know deep down how she feels'  
_  
_'Feh! She don't love me. I wouldn't blame her. I'm just a half breed'_

"Inuyasha?" He snapped out of his trance and looked at her.

"What?"

"Why are you growling?" Kagome asked. He hadn't realized he was and quickly stopped. Kagome still looked at him concerned and he turned away from her and started walking. He didn't have to turn around to know she was following him.

_**I will shield your heart from the rain **_

_**I won't let no harm come your way **_

_**Oh, these arms will be your shelter **_

_**No, these arms won't let you down**_

They walked in silence until they reached a small waterfall with a garden across from it. Kagome gasped and marveled at the beauty. Slowing down Inuyasha found a spot on the ground and sat for a while taking a deep breath of the fresh air. He watched as Kagome stood in front of the waterfall and admired it. The wind was blowing gently and her hair flowed to the side. His breath caught when she turned around with a small smile and walked to him to sit next to him. Keeping his eyes away from her and on the waterfall instead he felt her shift her position to get comfortable. Slightly brushing her bare arm against his bare arm, since his clothing got ripped in the battle, she mumbled a quick sorry and leaned against the tree.

Inuyasha shifted uncomfortably. It's been three years and every single day of those three years his feelings for her had increased. They had been very close for a while now. Once they even got close to kissing if they hadn't been interupted. Groaning as the memory of her warm breath just inches from his face returned, Inuyasha shifted uncomfortably. At the corner of his eye he watched her as she licked her lips and gaze at the sight before her.

He stifled a sigh and crossed his arms. _'Damn.'  
_  
_'You gonna tell her yet?'_

'I thought I told you to leave me alone.'

'Nope...She' beautiful ain't she?'

Inuyasha gulped and slightly nodded knowing his youkai voice couldn't see it anyways. _'Yeah...She is.'_

'Then what you waiting for? This is your chance. Tell her how you feel.'

'...I don't know...'

'Damn coward. You know how you feel and you've got a pretty good idea how she feels. You'd do anything for her right.'

'...Yeah. I would.'

'Then do this. Tell her how you feel.'  
  
**_If there is a mountain to move_**

**_I will move that mountain for you_**

**_I'm here for you, I'm here forever_**

**_I will be your fortress, tall and strong_**

_**I'll keep you safe,**_

I'll stand beside you all along

"Inuyasha." Kagome voice brought him back out of his thoughts.

He didn't dare look at her, afraid if he did he might do something stupid, like kiss her. "What?"

She seemed to hesitate for a moment. Still not daring to look at her he waited patiently for her to speak. She cleared her throat and started to speak. "Do you still want to become a full demon?"

That had gotten him off guard and he really had to think about it. Did he still want to be a full fledged demon? What would happen is he chose to? Would he be able to remember Kagome and his friends?

"If my opinion matters...I like you just the way you are." Her voice had interupted his thoughts. Not really surprised by her words he sighed.

"I...I don't know Kagome"

_**I will cross the ocean for you**_

_**I will go and bring you the moon**_

_**Iwill be your hero, your strength**_

_**Anything you need**_

Minutes passed without either of them speaking and just enjoying eachother company. "Hey Kagome?"

She turned to look at him. "Yeah?"

He didn't talk right away but he did look at her. "Since Naraku is gone...What are you going to do now?"

She looked somewhat startled as if she hadn't thought about it and shrugged. "Well...I want to stay here. That's if you'll let me."

He looked at her eyes and saw her blush.

"Or...I could go back if you don't want me here..." She said and turned her head.

"Wha? Hey! I never said I didn't want you here!" She still didn't look at him. He sighed and racked his brain for something to say that wasn't stupid. "Kagome...I...I want you to stay here." Proud of himself that he didn't mess it up he quickly added. "With me."

She snapped her head toward him. "Really?"

He nodded and swallowed. "You can use the jewel to go back and forth to your time and here. You don't have to purify it. I'll...I can protect you. I'll stay with you and make sure you're safe. I'll do it...for you."

**_I will be the sun in your sky_**

**_I will light your way for all time_**

**_I promise you_**

**_For you I will_**

Kagome swallowed. Was he really offering this? For her?

"I gotta tell you something..." He said. "It might...affect your decision if you want to stay here."

She nodded and turned her body so she was facing him. Eyes locked for a few seconds before he pulled away blushing slightly.

"I...don't want you to leave." He sighed. Ok this was going better than he expected. Thankfully, after three years of talking to her it was easier to open up and express how he felt at times. "If you left...I don't know what I'd do. I'd...I'd die if you ever left me."

By the time he finished Kagome was shocked. It took her a while to register exactly what he had said and she really wanted to believe it.

"But...what about...Kikyo?" She asked quietly.

Inuyasha looked at her questioningly and then looked away. Sighing and rubbing his head and searched his mind for words. "Kikyo...I don't love her anymore. I still care about her. I don't love her. I love...I can live without her. I can't...live without you. I wouldn't die for her...For you though."

_**For you I will lay my life on the line**_

_**For you I will fight, for you I will die**_

_**With every breath, with all my soul**_

_**I'll give my world, I'll give it all**_

_**Put all your faith in me, and I'll do anything**_

"Inuyasha."

He didn't look at her. Too scared to find out the expression on her face. Was she digusted? Happy?

"Inuyasha...Look at me." She said gently taking his hand. Not wanting to pull away he squeezed her hand tighter. Turning his body slightly he looked at her into her eyes. They were soft and deep with...something. Passion? He could almost get lost in them. "I'll stay here. I'll stay with you." She smiled gently.

Inuyasha let out the breath he didn't know he was holding. She accepted him! He was so happy he wanted to climb a mountain and tell everyone she was his. But of course he wouldn't. They stared at eachother for a long while not really knowing what to do now. She was so close. Just one move and he'd be able to kiss her.

"I...I love you Inuyasha." She didn't give him time to reply as she leaned forward and closed the rest of the space between them.

The feel of her soft warm lips on his startled him at first but he quickly gave in and kissed her back all the while wrapping his arms around her. Bringing her closer to himself, to his heart, to his soul. She was his. He had dreamed of hearing her say those words and now he could hardly believe it. It was way too good to be true. She pulled away with a smile. He started at her with his arms around her. He hadn't realized he had gotten on top of her but he didn't mind at all. He almost groaned as she stared at him through dark half lidded eyes.

_**I will cross the ocean for you**_

_**I will go and bring you the moon**_

_**Iwill be your hero, your strength**_

_**Anything you need**_

_**I will be the sun in your sky**_

_**I will light your way for all time**_

_**I promise you**_

_**For you I will**_

Her smile widened and she leaned up to kiss him lightly. Growling lightly he stared at her willing her to understand what she meant to him. She stared back into his eyes and completely understood. The look in those deep amber eyes could've made her melt in Alaska. She understood what he wanted to tell her. He loved her. It showed as much in his eyes.

_'Now's your chance! Tell her before it's to late.'_ His youkai said. Inuyasha grinned down at her.

"I love you." He whispered before leaning back down to kiss her again.

_**I promise you**_

_**For you I will**_

_**I promise you**_

_**For you I will**_


End file.
